looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby's Fate
Gabby's Fate is a The New Looney Tunes Show spoof skit made by Robot Chicken. Plot After decades of being ignored by Warner Bros. (especially after Petunia and Daffy's creation), Gabby Goat returns to the studio and plans to killing the other Warner Bros. characters. Allusions *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' *''Scream'' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Psycho'' *''Ted Bundy'' Themes *Television *Animals *Fourth Wall *Bleeped *Violence *Injuries *Blood *Death Voice cast *Bill Farmer as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety *Dave Coulier as Gabby Goat/The Killer and Pepé Le Pew *Seth Green as Pete Puma and *Tara Strong as Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Miss Prissy * as Judge Goofs/Nitpicks * Transcript Foghorn Leghorn hits the Barnyard Dawg with a paddle like usual and starts to being chased. *'Foghorn:' (to the camera) I say, that dog never learns the lesson. *'The Killer:' Maybe he never learned, but you'll learn it when you die. The Killer murders Foghorn, decapitating his head with an axe. The Barnyard Dawg comes in. *'Barnyard Dawg:' (seeing the crime) What the fuck happened here? The Killer also kills Dawg with a hammer and begins laughing maniacally. Scene cuts to Foghorn and Dawg's funeral and burial ceremony. *'Bugs:' (sad) Foghorn Leghorn and the Barnyard Dawg maybe didn't get along, but without them, it's no longer the same. (to the camera, changing his mode) And now, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Bill Hader. *'Bill Hader:' (reading the Bible) The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want... *'Lola:' (interrupting) This is very weird. I always throught that Foghorn would be killed by that chickenhawk, not by an unknown murderer. Miss Prissy jumps crying on Foghorn's casket as it gets lowered into the ground. *'Sylvester:' I know, right? Never on our world... *'Bill Hader:' (interrupting) Excuse me? *'Daffy:' Don’t you mean Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me? Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! The others facepalm. *'Bill Hader:' No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the dick outta your mouth?! *'Porky:' Wow, Bill's working b-b-b-blue, but he’s right. But this is completely suspect. We must i-i-i-investigate. The scene cuts to Pete Puma, cleaning the Royal Motel. *'Pete:' Why is always me to clean this shit? I want to be more than just a comic relief. *'The Killer:' Hey fella, how many lumps do you want? *'Pete:' Oh, three or four. The camera focuses to the Royal Motel, where Pete's scream is heard. It cuts to Bugs and Porky in a detective office, seeing TV. Then Daffy comes in. *'Daffy:' Guys, we must go to the Royal Motel. There's been another twelve murders here! *'Bugs:' Twelve? It seems that we're dealing with a serial killer. Let's go. The scene cuts to the three detectives in the crime scene, where the body of 12 Looney Tunes characters are seen. * Bugs: Is it crucial, doc? * Detective #1: Can't say it is. * Daffy: (grabs Bugs by the chest) Bugs, what are we gonna do? What if the Killer comes back?! I don't wanna be the next to die! * Bugs: (gently moves Daffy's hand away) Of course not, duck. Let's just calm down and we'll pull right through this. Okay? * Daffy: You're right! I need to take it like a man! Or, uh... duck. * Bugs: (gently pats Daffy on the back) There you go. Under construction... *'Sylvester:' Sufferin' succotash, this is unbelievable. Who could be the next one? *'The Killer:' Hey, Sylvester? Why did the cat turn red? *'Sylvester:' I don’t know, stranger. *'The Killer:' Because he was em-CAT-assed! *'Sylvester:' (sarcastically clapping) Bravo... *'The Killer:' Well, then how about this? Because I fucking stabbed him! The Killer stabs Sylvester in the neck and then in the back with a knife. *'Sylvester:' Motherfucker... Ooohh! (falls on the floor) *'Tweety:' (seeing the crime) That puddy tat should stop twying to get into trouble. *'Sylvester:' Hey, bird, can you stop arguing and call me an ambulance? *'Tweety:' How about no? It's time to pay for your cwimes. Sylvester is dragged offscreen by the Killer and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage. *'Tweety:' (scared) Puddy tat? Puddy tat? (the Killer appears behind him) Uh-oh! Wait! Why are you looking at me? You're gonna kill me? (the Killer catches him) Wait! NOOOOOO! The Killer breaks Tweety's neck, killing him instantly. Cut to Bugs, Daffy and Lola with Sylvester and Tweety's bodies being taken to the hospital by two canines on a stretcher. * Bugs: First Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, and now Sylvester and Tweety (in cold fear) Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Lola: Don't say that name, Bugs. * Daffy: (realizing) Ohh, Lola Bunny's telling Bugs what to do! Hey, everybody, come here! You've gotta see this! Lola's telling Bugs what to do! Wow, this must be a day that ends in Y! * Bugs and Lola: (unison) Shut up, Daffy. Daffy is unamused when Bugs and Lola told him calmly to shut up. Porky walks by carrying a boxful of props. * Bugs: Hey, uh, Porky? * Porky: Oh, h-h-h-hey, Bugs! * Bugs: We need to talk about the killer. * Porky: W-why, sure. I knew somebody who was a bit destructive. If not for that shocking incident... * Bugs: You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. There's something I've gotta tell you. We swipe to a flashback at Leon Schlesinger Productions in Los Angeles around 1939, where Happy Rabbit (proto-Bugs), Daffy Duck (in his original screwball personality at the time), Porky Pig, Gabby Goat, Egghead and Petunia Pig are at a swimming pool outside. * Porky: I'll be right b-b-b-back, gang. I gotta go get our floaties from the c-c-c-closet. (leaves the scene) * Gabby: What a square! * Petunia: Now, Gabby. Don't try to give Porky anymore grief during the summer. Okay? * Gabby: (ponders, then agrees calmly) Fine. (turns away from Petunia) Under construction... Trivia *This skit recycles some gags from Who's Killing the Muppets. *This skit marks the second time that the Road Runner is killed on Robot Chicken. *When Bugs, Daffy and Porky capture Gabby, it is similar to serial killer Ted Bundy's arrest. *In Gabby's trial, Puss in Boots (from the franchise and the ) being a judge is a reference to the MAD segment Law & Ogre. *The ending, when Gabby is executed on the electric chair, he laughs maniacally like the Scarecrow in Oz Prison. The suicide scene was cut on Adult Swim in future reruns after the original airing for reasons unknown. However, it was retained on its DVD release. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Robot Chicken Category:Parodies